


O Christmas Tree

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [129]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “You know, I learn new things about you every day. Today it’s that you have no sense of style or eye for decoration.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/gifts).



> i posted this a few days ago and promptly forgot to put it here. Merry Christmas! Thank you again Molly for the prompt :)

“You know, I learn new things about you everyday. Today it’s that you have no sense of style or eye for decoration.”

“Hey!”

“I mean, listen, I should’ve guessed, but I’m glad I figured it out before I gave you any creative control over the decor,” Alex continued to tease, eyeing the lopsided decorating job Michael had done with their Christmas tree. In all honesty, he wasn’t great at it either, but he had assumed someone so close to Isobel would.be at least kind of coordinated.

Then again, Isobel probably always just did it for him.

“Move, you can’t put six ornaments that are identical all in one spot,” Alex said, hip-checking Michael out of the way. He pouted.

“I tried to evenly distributing them, but I ran out of space.”

“It’s okay, I’ll fix it,” Alex said, taking a few ornaments and hanging them on his fingers. He took a step back to get a better view and then found some spots to put them.

It was weirdly exhilarating to decorate a Christmas tree with Michael. Or, honestly, with anyone. His dad didn’t like celebrating Christmas after his mom left which meant it had stopped feeling like Christmas every December since he was seven. There was nothing magical about it.

Until this year. And he was making the most of it.

“Can I put the star on top?” Michael asked once he finished fixing most of the decorating.

“Yeah, of course,” Alex said. Michael’s face lit up and he excitedly went to the box with the star, ripping it open.

Alex rolled his eyes, but he was nothing short of fond. As much as Alex had spent his Christmases without the festivities, Michael had expressed that he’d often been in foster homes where it was significantly more tense time of year. He walked on egg shells and then when he spent Christmases with Max and Isobel, it always made him feel like an outsider. This was the first Christmas that was truly his.

Michael stood on his toes to put the star on top, fiddling with it to make it perfect. He took a few steps back and sighed as he marvelled at their work.

“You wang me to plug in the lights for the full effect?” Alex asked.

“I’ll do it, hold on,” Michael said, quickly going to plug them in. The moment the tree lit up, Alex started laughing.

“Michael.”

Michael stood up straight to look at it and hissed, “Okay, yeah, that looks worse than I anticipated.”

They’d had a few strands of colorful lights and white lights. The plan was to have both, but he clearly hadn’t gone over that well enough with Michael and the bottom of the tree was solid colorful lights and the top half was solid white lights.

“Does this mean we have to take all the ornaments off?” Michael sighed. Alex grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged his back into him, wrapping his arms around him. He left a kiss on the side of his neck.

“No,” Alex said, “It looks perfect.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

What did it matter if it was a little lopsided? It was _theirs._ Alex couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed.

“Good,” Michael sighed, “Because as much as I loved doing this with you, I might cry if I have to undo it and do it again.”

Alex laughed, “Same.”

They both watched the tree for a few moments longer and it became more and more clear that this was going to be a good Christmas. Finally.

And he wouldn’t have wanted it with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
